fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott (Chapter 3)
And just then we asked Silvia: Silvia: oh! Sorry I forgot to ask what their names .. lol Drew: Oh yeah! My name is Drew Mark: And mine is..is.. Marcos but I can say Mark... if you want hehe Drew Tells heard Mark: Quiet, relax Mark ... just relax! Silvia: Oh cute names out of the ordinary lol..... really out of the ordinary Mark and Drew: Oh thanks! Mark: Like yours is...... lol Cute Drew Mark foot crushes with his foot... Mark: Ouch! Silvia looks to face questions Drew: Oh lol you accidentally step on the foot haha you fool I am! Silvia with some feigned laughter: lol Drew tells her ear again in a whisper, Mark! For low and do not be nervous god looks already thinking quisas that thing you or me good but I do not care you!You are not supposed to conquer or something !! already low last time ...the last time next say something serious, quiet without stuttering ok? Mark: Oh sorry! Is that I get nervous you know how I am with the girls! But I am so well that no longer swear! No more! Drew: Well.. Drew: Silvia's see... look over here and have to go get your schedule Silvia: Oh well! … They are waiting for me ? Drew and Mark: Of course! Silvia: Well =D Silvia enters the office to get your schedule and Drew and Mark sit in chairs outside office to wait. Drew: Mark right now you have to speak up and say something...Consistent! Mark: Well Well ......... and I say!? Drew: mm look no wonder whence came not like those things and when we met at school but she obviously Mark: Well I have ah! lol now I am calmer! Drew: I hope you get it.... IN Silvia and it goes out of the room together.. Silvia: Mmm that schedule so heavy.. mm will hear you as them touched the schedule? Mark: mm reveals mine Drew: I just see him mm They draw their schedules Silvia have yours? The three look at him calmly to see what lessons can be together.... Mark: Oh look Silvia we have had several classes together! lol Drew: oo true! Brilliant ! And it was true to Mark classes that did not touch me you touched it with Silvia and the couple looked like lol! Silvia: mm uh really good so I'm not so alone in the classroom! lol I hit him indiscreet Mark nudge to begin to ask questions and talk ... Mark looks at me and winked and he does the same in response.. Mark: And Silvia Where are you? Silvia: Well, I'm from Chicago but I came here for studies along with my older sister who is in college and good for our parents rented an apartment for us near here is small but quite cozy :D Mark: Oh great! Silvia: and Mark where you are....? Mark: Well I live here but also live in a house with my parents. Silvia: and your Drew Drew: Well, I also live in these neighborhoods close to Mark hehe Silvia: Oh great! How lucky and live here a while? Mark: I do not bone while very young but no more or less from the 12 or so lol and I do not remember very well lol Silvia: lol and Drew long have you lived here? Drew: lol to because I live here since I was like 5 years Silvia: Oh! A lot of time..... Well so we spent the morning talking until they played to enter class. My touched me with Mark so we said goodbye to Silvia and went to class. when among all they stared at me and that pretty uncomfortable but hey I just ignore them. There were expecting a lady of about 30 to 35 years. He introduced me and Mark who were apparently new ones and we sat together at a table in the middle. The teacher was quite nice and was professor of society. I fell pretty good but you could tell he was demanding but good teacher... So am presenting step and boring but hey....step classes morning and came very quick lunch, we sat down with Silvia in the only empty table... Silvia: Hi guys that walk? Mark: Well although the morning was quite heavy truth Drew: If yes But most sympathetic Teachers son fell me well enough like the kids at school lol Silvia: ah and met someone? Drew: No truth but not the boys were quite attentive Mark: If the truth were greeted nicely but are quite nice as Drew taking into account that already know is most striking among others lol Drew: Why is that? Mark: oh Drew, as I say this because all the guys look at you and know lol but flames always like more attention if neither fishing god! Lol funny Drew: There is not a single ...um ... do not look at me! Silvia and Mark: lol hahaha ... to... look beyond I turn around and I see the row of boys and seizing me winks at me and stuff Now if I feel uncomfortable and so many people looking at me... I hated it! Mark and Silvia were laughing and I was looking face of disgust and shame as the kids... Silvia asks Mark: It's always like this? Mark: If the truth is always in the school we have been always the same and lol to me is normal although Drew is uncomfortable enough that plus the embarrassed but has no luck turns red as tomato lol thankfully! now both laughed again and I was very embarrassed hiding my head in my arms resting on the table. Drew: I Stop laughing at me! Silvia and looked at Mark and said: Sorry Drew Mark: oh Drew forgiveness but it's always the same, you're supposed to enjoy this, a normal guy would do and pretty! Drew: Are you saying I'm weird ?: Mark: No Drew Not that you're say... different from the other boys, ie excel more, you're not like all the kids at school are different, that are attracted to men...I think Drew: um.... mmm then you mean that my number would go all out and all !!? Mark: No Drew do not say that what I say is you can not wink mm and stuff for them.... There is..! I do not know what I say ! For real ! Sorry, sorry.... Drew: Oh! You know better leave it at that, and now I'll give no importance to them no matter makes as if there... Mark: Well we better not talk about the subject I do not want you mad at me... They got a hug and Silvia watched a little puzzled Mark: What about Silvia? Drew: If you pass.. You look as strange or not lol Silvia: mm..... no....is that....I..... I.... Mark: You also want to get into the embrace? =D Silvia: Mm... YES! Drew: lol Come here Silvia Join the embrace of brotherhood...! Silvia: Well.....! They were giving the embrace three and Silvia question Silvia: Brotherhood..? mmm... Anyway! The three: lol Drew: I better go to class we just lunch very fast....And all because of those stupid, slimy guys there... Oops! Silvia and Mark: Hahahaha quiet Drew Mark: You'll get used to it again... it's the same thing in another school ..hehe Drew: Apparently friend.... Apparently... ugh Silvia: Well where that class and touches them? Drew: Mathematics and your Mark: Same! Silvia: Same! Drew: O great! Come on then :D Mark and Silvia: Come on! The three: lol haha And they went to their classes luckily they played together... Silvia and you had made enough friends and you could tell by Silvia felt more like Mark Mark Silvia.... Surely those two end up together..! They spent the last hours quite fast as we were all three together and we were talking of teachers and all those things even mocked some lol... out of school and ... Drew: Oh finally! Mark: Yes! Silvia: O was as boring as...a fly in a box Mark and I looked with a face that is telling Silvia: Oh I can not think of anything Mark and I start from the laughter Mark: hahaha hahaha ay that laughter Drew: lol If you had seen your face hahaha hahaha haha note that not occur to you haha hahaha nothing Silvia: :Ñ No I do not find it funny.. um Mark and I were still laughing but now more! Hahahaha Drew: Well Well sorry but I...well well ....... hahaha sorry .... ....breathe breathing rate rate Mark: lol While Silvia Sorry! Hahaha well and good rate...Breathe...breathe...vote.. Drew and Mark: Well no we swear we'll laugh more! :D Silvia: I finished! Mark and Drew: Yes! haha Mark: I do not get mad ..! Drew: If you do not put the two angry face sad dogs Silvia: Oh okay apparently it is impossible to be angry with you lol Drew and Mark: hehe haha Silvia: I better go we will lose by bus Drew and Mark: Come on! They were coming to the house of Silvia... Silvia: I here under me. See you tomorrow Take care... Drew and Mark: You like.... Goodbye! Silvia: Goodbye! They parted with a kiss on the cheek and Silvia is low and clear lived in some departments by, so he entered the building... Mark: Oh Silvia is very cute! Drew: mmm if cute and very nice..... would cute couple hehe Mark: Hahahaha Drew: Oh I'll get.... we have to get off.. Mark: Well let... Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:Fan Fiction Category:Life Category:Friend Category:Celebrity Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Camp Rock Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott